


Podfic: In Which We Learn Touya Akira Is Not Fond of Fuzzy Cuddly Things

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of SVZ's "In Which We Learn Touya Akira Is Not Fond of Fuzzy Cuddly Things".</p><p>I think the title says it all. XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: In Which We Learn Touya Akira Is Not Fond of Fuzzy Cuddly Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SVZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SVZ/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In Which We Learn Touya Akira Is Not Fond of Fuzzy Cuddly Things](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/12033) by SVZ. 
  * Inspired by [Impatience](https://archiveofourown.org/works/462034) by [mmmdraco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco). 



Download: [MP3](http://notquiteroyal.net/handofpod/mmmdraco-fuzzy.mp3) (Right click, save as.)


End file.
